Bride in the Brood
by Roxie
Summary: When Stephanie is kidnapped, she joins a dark life she never knew could exist.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Bride in the Brood  
Rating: R for language and sexual situations  
Summary: Stephanie is plunged into a world of anger, lust, danger and intrigue.  
  
  
The vampire sat sullenly on the window sill. The dark night was spread silently before him. His pale fingers combed through his golden hair before it came to rest on the cold stone under him. His thoughts flew quickly through his head and he came to a final conclusion. He couldn't spend another night alone. The solitude was maddening. He needed a companion. Someone. His brother, demons help him, was a fledgling vampire who knew nothing of what suffering he would one day endure. Edge stood and smiled coldly. Yes, tomorrow was the day he'd been longing for. His hand slowly reached into his breast pocket and he withdrew a photograph, crinkled with age. She was the mirror image of his fallen bride, Tessa. And she would be all the more better. Edge's nails traced the face in the picture. There, staring back at him was the replica of his Tessa, Stephanie McMahon. Yes, he would claim the princess as his bride. Willing or no.  
  
*****  
  
Stephanie sunk into her leather chair. She drew her knees drew up to her face. Hunter did it again. She couldn't take anymore of it. Not another day of his fucking around on her. She rocked back and forth, the motion soothed her and she shut her eyes. When she opened them she gasped. Her eyes were connected with a man's. "Who are you…?" She said quietly. His hand, so cool, caressed the side of her face. Steph's eyes glazed and she looked into the icy depths of his eyes, in a trance. His voice rolled off his tongue like a fine silk. "I am called Edge. You will feel no more pain, my Stephanie." His dark cloak buried her in darkness as his mouth came to her neck. She was too stunned, too oblivious, to move. She felt a sharp prick in her neck. She gasped and moved her hand to Edge's face to push him away. It was of no use. He was determined and she was weak. Her hand stilled on his face as she slipped away. Her hands fingers tangled in her hair as she felt herself detach from her body. She wasn't coming back--not that Stephanie. And for a glimmer of a moment, she didn't want to.  
  
*****  
  
It was night when she woke. She stirred slowly in her bed. Her soft skin was immersed in the richness of fine satin. Stephanie stretched like a kitten and sat up. The sheet slipped off her and fell into a cool pool in her lap. The distinct and soothing sound of a violin filled her ears. Her head turned in the darkness and scanned the room. There, in the shadows of the candlelight, was the silhouette of a man. A gasp escaped Steph's lips and she pulled the wine colored satin coverlet over her naked body. The hauntingly lovely music of the violin stopped at a poignant note. The man stood and walked into the dancing illumination of the candlelight. His features were eerily accentuated as he sat on the foot of the bed. He put the violin beside Stephanie and looked at her for a quiet moment. With his head bent, he spoke soothingly. "He didn't say you were so beautiful…" The man said quietly. "Why are you so surprised." Steph jolted at the sound of another voice. This man sat quietly, in a rocking chair. He turned on a small lamp on a nightstand beside him and looked at Stephanie with blatant curiosity. Stephanie held the blanket tightly to her and spoke, her voice laced with fear. "Where in the hell am I? And what do you want with me." The man sitting on her bed laughed. "Hell!" He scoffed. "Rule number one. There is NO hell." Steph furrowed her brow in confusion and whipped her head to the other man. His jaw was set and he looked off into the distance. "We were fine--the trio. We didn't need her. Look at her." He waved his hands. "Ill need to discuss the extreme mistake Edge has brought upon us. She won't make it one month." Stephanie looked from one man to the other. "Make what?" Steph then suddenly grabbed her stomach in pain. It was a pain that she, herself, had never felt before. Her stomach felt as if it were screaming. But it was she, who was screaming. The man on the rocking chair laughed and laughed. While the other one sat and stared vacantly into space. Just then, Edge came in. He heard her screams while he sat in his room. He had a young woman by her hair when he came in. He sent a look of daggers to the man in the rocking chair as he tossed the woman in his hands into Stephanie's arms. Stephanie didn't know what she was supposed to do. Even after she bit the woman's neck and heard her weak pleas, she didn't know what she was doing. Blood trickled down her lips and down her chin. She held the girl greedily. Edge quickly moved to her and pulled her away from the girl by her hair. Steph stared with half fright half adoration as he spoke. "Never drink after they're dead. Their departing soul will try and take you with them." He slowly lapped up the blood left on her face with his tongue. The man sitting on the rocking chair snorted. "Is this why you wanted her? So you can play lollipops?" Steph pushed Edge away. Her fingers wiped the blood off her face. She looked at her shaky hand and then at the men in the room. "What have I done?" She whispered. The man in the chair smiled. "Ha! I sense dramatics…" Steph covered her mouth. "We…we have to get her to a hospital." Edge looked fleetingly at the woman at his feet. "Why? The only thing they could do is put her in the morgue." A small squeal escaped Steph's lips. "Im a murderer. I killed her. How did…" She paused. Her fingertips touched her teeth…her fangs. Her eyes widened. "What am I?" The man who had been sitting on the edge of the bed leaned down and pulled the woman's corpse into his lap. "Beautiful. Death is beautiful." He murmured. Steph's face contorted into disgust. "More like what are you all…?" The man in the chair stood and moved his face in front of hers. "Do you actually think you can deal with it?" He walked to the window and looked out it. Edge chuckled. "Of course she can. She's of my descent, is she not?" The man with the corpse stood and danced with the dead woman. "True, my brother. She is. As am I…" "And you both are of mine." The man at the window spat out. "I give you far too much freedom. To make your companions. To do what you will. Christian, put down the carrion. You're acting infantile." Christian frowned and let the woman fall from his grasp onto the floor with a sickening thud. Steph flinched. Edge ran his hands through her hair. "No worries, my darling. All will be well." Steph slapped him. "Get away from me." The man at the window chuckled. "Well, she certainly has Tessa's spunk…Leave us." Edge's head snapped up. "No." Christian was already leaving the room. The man at the window turned around and looked at Edge dead in the eye. "Do as I say. Or Ill have your head." Edge stood toe to toe with him. "You are my sire but you'll not take her away from me. Not again." The man tucked Edge's hair behind his ear. "Dear Edge. If I wanted her, don't you think Id have her already?" Edge turned his head away from him. He looked at Steph. "Ill be back…" Steph was shaking, staring at the body. "Take *that* with you." Edge grabbed the dead woman's arm and dragged her out. Steph watched until the door was closed. The man paced the room. He stopped suddenly and walked to the foot of Steph's bed. "I don't know who you are or where he found you…" He paused. "Is this my punishment?" He said quietly. He climbed on top of the bed and slowly crawled towards Stephanie until he was looming over. His eyes hardened. "Punishment or no…just so much as look at me the wrong way I wont hesitate to stake you through your cold heart. For I am Christopher of Jericho. And those who shall dare cross me will feel my wrath." Steph looked up at him in fear, clutching her blanket. She blinked and he was suddenly by the window again. He closed the drapes. "Keep these closed. Sunrise is soon. We don't want our newest addition to fry so soon." "Wh--What do you mean?" He moved towards the doors. "Vampires burst into flames when in contact with sunlight. Consider yourself warned." He said venomously. Then he was gone. Steph wept and curled into a ball. She would soon fall into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Feeding

When the last rays of sunlight disappeared at the horizon, they woke. Chris gasped when he woke. It was one of _those _dreams. He shook his head to take away whatever was left of sleep away. He ran his hands through his hair and opened his drapes. Night. Sometimes he nearly forgot what a sunrise was like. His hair was a loose, blonde waterfall down his back. He slipped on a silk black shirt and left it unbuttoned. He slipped on his worn pair of leather pants and sighed. He put his head in his hands for a moment before leaving the room. His bare feet didn't register the cold of the stone steps as he walked into the living room. His eyes scanned the sparsely lit room. Christian sat on the pathetic skeleton of a chair. He held a candle with one hand and watched his palm burn with the flame in his other. Chris sat on his black velvet chair and stared off into the distance. "Edge?" He asked. Christian put the candle on an antique coffee table. "Where do you think?" Chris gave a half-chuckle. "I see. And has our _darling_ made her appearance yet?" Christian leaned back in his chair. "No. But she gave the most maddening screams in the early morning." "Did she?" Chris asked dully. For once he was thankful his bedroom was on the west wing of the mansion. "Yes. So Edge stayed with her." "How noble." Chris stood. "I'm famished. Shall we?" Christian stood quickly. It wasn't often he was invited to go on the hunt with his Grand-sire. "Let's." He said in what he hoped was a cool tone.

Edge dipped the cloth a bowl of warm water and mopped Steph's brow. She moaned. He was haunting her. She'd slept but awoke to her own shrieks. "Its fine, darling." Steph pushed him away. She felt hunger pangs. She didn't want to. Edge was very aware that she needed to feed. He stood and opened a trunk that was against the wall. He pulled out a white dress that was somewhat reminiscent to one Marilyn Monroe wore when she sang to the President. "Here. Get dressed." Steph grabbed the dress and tossed it to the floor. Edge picked it up and sat on the edge of the bed. He lifted her chin to look at him. "Put in on." He said softly. Steph did as she was told. Edge stilled while she put in on. He wanted her. But that would have to wait. She looked so much like Tessa…and in her clothes. It was uncanny. He took her hand. "Let's go." Steph resisted but found herself useless. His strength far exceeded hers. "Its time to eat." He said darkly.

Chris walked calmly down the street. The block was buzzing. Sunset Boulevard was a happening place in LA. Christian seemed a bit uneasy at his side. All kinds of music blasted out of the clubs and hot spots. He casually walked to the head of a line of a popular club and with a knowing look to the bouncer, walked in. Sweaty bodies danced all along the floor. Chris scanned the crowd and soon found his prey. She was alone. He watched her at the bar sipping her cosmopolitan. He could smell her Jlo perfume from the door. Christian watched as he disappeared through the crowd and reappeared at her side. After a few drinks, she was all over him. 

Christian stood around, not knowing what to do. This wasn't exactly his kinda targets. He usually took out a bum living under a bridge. His attention was diverted when a cute little red head tapped his shoulder asking him if he wanted to order her a drink. A polite decline was half way out his mouth when he saw Chris staring at him. Silently telling him to accept. And so he did. He listened to her problems and nodded when it seemed appropriate. And when it seemed appropriate to kiss her, he did. They were joined at the hip when Chris came over with his plastered blonde and suggested they go to another club. 

It was 11:22 p.m. The night was still and the fog was just beginning to thicken. Edge walked along Sunset Boulevard with Steph. He held her hand as she walked hurriedly behind him. He could feel _them._ They were close and he decided he'd meet up with them.

Steph felt ridiculous in the dress. But when she looked around she saw she wasn't exactly over dressed. Everyone was dressed in elaborate detail. She guess that was the whole LA clubbing scene. She bumped into Edge when he stopped suddenly. 

He could smell it. He looked at Steph to see if she did. He saw how her eyes got dark. It was the smell of blood. Steph stood still for a moment. She removed her hand from Edge's and begin to wander away. Edge crossed his arms and watched as she strode into an alley. She came to a abrupt halt.

Chris knew they were there. The girl in his arms was moaning pitifully. While Christian's victim was making quite comical gurgling sounds. He moved his mouth away from the girl's soft neck and turned. He nearly dropped her when he saw Steph. His eyes grew slightly larger but quickly recovered. "Christ, Edge. Did you have to put her in _her _clothes." Edge chuckled. "They were the closest things available. We'll go shopping on the morrow." Chris saw Steph half scared, half hungry look. He rolled his eyes. "Come here." She obeyed. Steph was vaguely aware of the girl's hazy fear. But she was more aware of her need to feed. He tossed the girl in her arms and glared. Christian gave his girl to Edge. He quickly fed, never taking his eyes off Steph who drank with hesitance. The warm blood filled her as she let in travel through her. She pulled away when she felt the girl was close to death. She looked from Christian to Edge to Chris. She felt a small pang of guilt but it soon left. There was alcohol in the girls blood. So she was not only full but she was now buzzing. She stumbled a bit and nearly fell against Chris. He shrunk away from her. "She's your creation." He said bitterly. "Keep her away from me." Edge gathered Steph up in his arms. "C'mon darling. Back to the castle we go." Steph thought about fighting. But she didn't have the physical nor mental strength right now. Christian looked at the two pitiful carrions on the damn concrete. "What about…them?" Chris walked briskly. "Leave them." He said coldly.


	3. Behind closed doors

Chris looked up at his home. He inwardly chuckled at Edge's "castle" reference. Although austere like a castle, it was nothing but. There were no servants. No fine tapestries in the foyer or living area. Yes, they were wealthy. Far wealthy than anyone could imagine. But after Tessa died, the small glimmer of hope they had for the well being of the mansion died with her. He walked into the arched front door and into the living room. He plopped down on his one luxury item--his velvet chair. 

Stephanie giggled as she and Edge came in. She was still on her alcoholic high. Not to mention the wonderful "alive" feeling blood gave her. Edge held her close to him as they walked in front of the crackling fireplace. Chris glared at them before turning his attention to Christian who was unusually quiet. "What troubles you?" He shrugged and sat in the frame of a chair. Chris rolled his eyes. "When the most boisterous becomes the most silent, there tends to be something amiss." Christian thought about dodging. "Those women…" He looked at Chris. "Don't you feel any remorse?" Chris looked him dead in the eye. "No." Christian lowered his head, now feeling ashamed for bringing it up. "I do." Steph said softly. Chris's head snapped to look at her. "This coming from someone who's fed twice." He scoffed. Edge stroked Steph's hair. "Shhhh. Its okay, love. Remorse it natural…in the beginning." He looked at Christian. Chris waved his hand. "Enough of this nonsense. The night is young." Edge smiled. "Yes. Lets do something. A celebration of our newest addition." Chris laughed. "Well…that's a bit…_much._ But do whatever you want." Edge smiled. "Great. Christian? Come help me choose the wine." Christian followed Edge, grateful to get away.

Steph sat where Christian had been sitting. The rhinestones of her dress glittered in the moonlight. Chris stared at her, masking any attempt for her to decipher his feelings. Stephanie looked at the door. She could leave right now… "You wouldn't get far." He said calmly. Steph jumped a bit. "What?" "You heard me." She stared at him for a moment. "Why are you keeping me here?" She whispered. Chris sighed. "**I** am not keeping you anywhere. This falls upon Edge's head. Not mine." "Well, then why is he keeping me here?!" A glimmer entered Chris's eye. He stood. "You wanna know?" Steph narrowed her eyes. "I don't know. Do I?" He moved in front of her. His hand softly caressed the left side of her face but his eyes remained hard. He leaned over her right ear. "You look like his wife." He whispered. Steph quickly turned to look at him. There faces were inches apart. The look in Chris's eyes briefly changed before he moved back. "In fact," He continued. "Its uncanny…" 

Edge walked back into the room with Christian in tow. "I gotta bottle of wine. Circa 1950. So this should be good…" He trailed off when he saw the look of death Steph was giving him. "Are…you okay, Stephanie?" She blinked and the look as gone. "Im fine. Circa 1950? Now that's what I call a vintage." Edge nodded and handed her a wine glass. "Its not like Ill notice." She continued. "Im already drunk." She laughed. Edge looked at Chris who was staring off into the distance. Edge nudged him with a glass. Chris shook his head and continued his void stare. Edge shrugged and uncorked the bottle. He was about to pour the wine to Christian when Steph spoke up. "Oh, allow me." She took the bottle from his grasp. Edge smiled strangely. She carefully poured the wine into Christian's glass and then her own. She put down her glass and turned to pour it into Edge's when she suddenly reared back and smashed the bottle across his chest. Edge jumped back giving a surprised yelp. The room got quiet. Edge looked at his soaked shirt. Steph held the neck, the only remaining piece of the bottle, in her hand. Steph brought the jagged edges across Edge's chest ripping his shirt…his skin. Steph threw the glass in the fireplace, shattering what was left. Chris laughed at the display and sat gingerly in his chair as he watched with amused eyes. Edge brought his hand over his wound, above his heart. His hand came back bloody. He looked at Steph silently. Anger was surging close to the surface. "I consider myself a fair man…" He said with quiet anger. He grabbed Steph by the shoulders and viciously slammed her against the wall. "So I'll give you a chance to explain." Green fire roared in Steph's eyes. "How dare you. You ruin **my** life so you can play some sick fantasy of yours. **I **am not your dead wife. Got it? I don't want to be her. Everything I had…I fucking lost because of your selfishness." Edge turned his head away from Steph and looked at Chris. Chris covered his smile with his hand. "Oops. Was I not supposed to say anything?" Edge turned back to Steph. The fury inside Edge quickly subsided. "Im sorry you see it that way. You've been given the privilege to join--" Steph raised her hand to silence him. "Privilege? Well if that isn't the biggest load of sh--" Edge slowly covered her mouth with his hand. "Dear Stephanie, why dwell on the past? It can be changed." He moved away from her. Stephanie slowly slid to the floor. All of this killing…it didn't seem real. "Im not a murderer…" Christian came and knelt by her side. "You're not. We feed for survival." She looked at him through her tears. "So we're animals." Christian looked down. "Well…I--" 

Chris had had enough. "Enough of this nonsense. Christian, tend to Edge and his…lesion." Christian sighed and stood. He and Edge left the room. Chris looked down at Steph. "Get up." Steph drew her knees up and rested her head on them. "Get up!" He commanded. Steph continued to cry. Chris clenched his fists. He though about dragging her by her hair up the stairs before reason took over. He grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. "Put me down." She whimpered. Chris moved silently through the dark corridors. He kicked her door open and walked in, tossing her on her bed. "Your self pity is wretched." He said dryly. Steph looked up at him. "Screw you. Get out." Chris furrowed his brow. "This is my house…" "And this is my prison." Chris rolled his eyes. "Hardly." Steph stood from the bed and walked towards him. Chris backed up a step. Steph smiled coldly. "What's the matter?" She moved closer. Chris backed away till he was against the wall. "Do I scare you?" She asked with wonder. "You're too much like _her _for your own good." Chris straightened and moved close in Steph's face and had her backing away now until she bumped into the foot of the bed. She sat down and looked up at him. "Stay away from me." He said coldly. And then he was gone.


	4. Flashback

***5 years earlier***  
Tessa hummed to herself as she put a fresh bouquet of roses in a vase on the fireplace mantle. She tip toed on the stool she was on. She brushed away the small traces of dust and lost her footing. She let out a small gasp. Edge caught her effortlessly. Tessa let out a sigh of relief and sagged against him. Edge kissed her temple. "Careful, my darling. Wouldn't want to mar your beautiful face by falling on it now." Tessa smiled and turned to him. "Is that all you adore?" Edge seemed a bit taken aback. "No." He said shortly. When he didn't elaborate, Tessa nodded. She picked up a bouquet of Irises at her feet. "Im going to take them to Christopher's room now." Edge narrowed his eyes. "Okay." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Her hand caressed the side of his face. He moved away. "I love you, sweetness." Tessa grabbed and iris and ran it over his lips. "And I love you." She walked away. Edge watched after her and then turned to the fireplace. He took a rose from the vase. He smelt its fresh fragrance and held it gingerly before tossing it into the crackling fire.  
Tessa held the irises close as she walked up the stone steps on the west wing. Chris was out--stalking his prey. She walked into the room. She walked in and headed for the vase of dead flowers on the stand by his bed. She placed the fresh flowers on the bed and was about the grab the dead ones when a voice drawled out behind her. "Do you always invite yourself into other men's rooms…" Tessa put her hands at her sides and didn't turn around. "I was…" "I know what you're doing…Edge tried to convince me it was our young Christian who was sending me flowers." Tessa turned. "Oh, no. Its me…you could have asked." Chris moved closer to her. "I could have…" Tessa turned to grab the flowers on the bed when Chris grabbed her arm. Tessa sighed and closed her eyes. Chris pulled her to him. He'd been holding back for so long…and to find her in his bedroom like this… "Tessa…do you know you haunt my dreams?" She opened her eyes. "Do I?" She paused. "You let me in them so its your own fault." He ran his hand up her arm. "I've dreamt of you…" He continued. "Just like this. In my room…my bed." Tessa backed away. "I have to go…Edge--" 'Is right behind the door' He thought. "Is busy." He stated. He advanced on her as she retreated. He took her hand and grazed his lips over her fingertips. "I love your fingers…" He slowly opened her hand and kissed it. "I love your palm…" He kissed her wrist. "I love your wrist…your elbow…" He brought her into his arms and gently pulled down the loose sleeve of her peasant shirt. "I love your shoulder." He kissed it. He was a hair breath away from her lips. His eyes bore into hers. "But most of all, you drive me mad when you speak, Tessa. Because Im beguiled by your lips." Tessa let out a small moan of surrender and brought her lips to his. She kissed him frantically. She was afraid of the consequences but afraid to stop. Her hands threaded through his hair as she let Chris take possession of her lips again and again. Chris brought her on his bed with the fragrance of iris all around them. He loomed over her--looking at her complete desire for him. Tessa brought her hand in his and put it over her heart. "You make it want to beat again." Chris kissed her through the fabric. "I want it to beat again…" He kissed her over her heart again while he looked into her eyes. Tessa brought him to her and kissed him passionately. She slowly took off her shirt and then his. The small embers of passion she had for Chris roared into a crackling fire with his lips on her skin…his hands in her hair…She called out his name for something she had never experienced. A love like this that she had never experienced. She ascended to a high level as Chris brought her there…with his hands…his mouth…him. Chris was so filled at this moment he thought he'd explode. No even in his dreams had being in her been this gratifying. As he continued to enter and leave her he found himself never wanting to let her go.   
Edge stood rigid in the doorway. The anger in him was beyond words. To see his beautiful wife laying under his sire…writhing in desire…he wanted to kill them both in that instant. The expressions her saw cross her face filled him with an immense jealousy. He clenched his fists. How could his Tessa betray him so? He saw a stool not far from him. He could break of the leg and use it as a stake…His eyes flicked up to Tessa and Chris hearing their collective moans of pleasure. He paused and turned around, closing the door. Leaving them to betray him further. 


	5. In the courtyard

Present.  
  
Steph had been a vampire for a month now. Feeding was has painful as it was the first time as it was last night. Some time during her time in the mansion she came to the realization she couldn't go home. Not like this. Although she was tempted to take every drop out of Hunter's body she decided against it. Convincing herself the bitter taste of steroids would repulse her. Edge sat with her every night. He even brought out an old book of poetry to read to her sometimes. Christian was kind to her but kept away most of the time. Chris…well, Chris on the other hand, she hadn't seen since that night. She knew Edge and Christian saw him but he seemed to make himself scarce whenever she came around. Not that it bothered her. Chris was someone she'd rather avoid than confront.   
While Edge and Christian played a game of chess by the fire, Steph decided she'd explore the back yard of her home. She walked past the kitchen. It was evident it hadn't been used in ages--if the cobwebs were any indication. At the end of the kitchen was a large wooden door. Steph pulled, flinging it quickly open. She couldn't quite get a handle on her own strength yet. The backyard seemed to be in fact a courtyard. The yard was boxed in on all sides by the stone structure. Steph furrowed her brow. She made a mental note to explore her home. She guessed she only knew the south and east wing of the mansion. She looked up at the clear sky. The half crescent moon shone down on her. In the center of the courtyard was an old fountain. It had dark, stagnant rain water in it's tub. Steph sat on the edge and sighed. She looked down when something caught her eye. She squinted and kneeled beside the fountain. A small patch of Irises were thriving here. She smiled and let her fingers run over the velvety petals. It was comforting thinking something could live within these walls. Beside it was the skeleton of a rose bush. There were no petals, no leaves. Just the foreboding thorns that wrapped their way around the dying stem. Her fingers curiously ran along the stem. "What are you doing in here?" Steph jumped, pricking her finger on the thorn. She softly hissed and looked at the drops of blood sprouting from her wound. She stood and looked around, seeing no one. Her vampiric eyes grew keen in the darkness. She needed to grow accustomed to her newer, sharper sight. Then she saw them. There. A pair of eyes illuminated by the moon. She held her bloody finger as Chris stepped from the corner of darkness. "What are you doing lurking in the shadows?" Chris walked closer. "I wasn't lurking…I was sitting…answer me." "I was trying to get away from all of you." "All of you?" "Vampires." He chuckled dryly. "You cant get away from yourself, honey." Steph looked at the flowers below her. "Who planted these?" Chris's face turned to stone. "It doesn't concern you." He moved away. Steph flashed him a dirty look. "No need to get hostile." Chris knelt down and gently petted the flowers. She watched him for a moment. A small smile played on his lips. He looked up at Steph and his smile froze, then faded. He stood quickly, startling Steph. He stared at her for a moment. His arm shot out, grabbing her hand. "You're bleeding." He said coldly. Steph tried to pull her arm away. "Im fine." She spat. But Chris had a good grip. He pulled her close. "Leave it to you to be careless…" He sighed. "…and to leave the thorn in there." He pulled her hand closer and quickly pulled out the large thorn. Steph gave out a tiny yelp. He let her go. "Have you fed?" Steph's eyes left her finger. "Why?" "Stop being so insolent. Answer me." "Yes." He nodded. A smile played on his lips. "Do you still mourn their souls?" He whispered. Steph looked at him, disgusted. "Maybe you can take a life with no heed but I cant." "Why fight the inevitable?" Steph moved away, walking in along the grass in desperate need of water. Chris watched her. She walked in a crème colored dress. It had sheer long sleeves and low neckline. He swallowed and looked away. She was too enticing for words. He clenched his fists together. His nails dug into his palms until they bled. Steph lifted her head. Blood. She could smell it. She turned to Chris. Her eyes fell on his fists. Steph gasped. "Your hands!" She walked towards him. The dark drops of blood fell onto the ground. She took his hand in hers. "Open your hands." "No." "Christopher--" Chris pulled away. "Don't call me that--don't call me anything. Get away." Steph's jaw was set. "I don't know what's going on in that pathetic head of yours but you need to stop the bleeding, now let me see." Chris reluctantly opened his hands. There were 4 deep gashes from his fingernails on each hand. Steph cringed. "You're bleeding." Chris looked down at his hands. His eyes were glassy with tears. "Its not my blood…" He said quietly. Steph tore the bottom of her dress and began to wrap his hands in them. "Of course it is--look." Chris looked at his hands. "Its not my blood…" He repeated. He took his fingers and opened her hand. He looked at her and smeared his blood on her hands. "Its yours." Steph stared at him. "Chris…" Chris moved away. "I said I wanted you to stay away from me." He said quietly. Steph watched, helpless as he walked away. There was something killing him inside. And she would bet it was Tessa. 


	6. Questions

Christian woke to the hauntingly beautiful music of the piano. His stared quietly at the ceiling as the resonance of Für Elise drifted into the room. As soon as the song hit a pivotal cheery note the song changed to Moonlight Sonata without missing a beat. Christian stood. It had been ages since the sounds of a piano drifted through the house. He stood from his King Sized bed. Its white silk covers were dulled with age and the once full pillows were now worn. He put on his black slacks and a shirt and walked out of the room. He walked along the hallways, passing the staircase that led to Stephanie's room. His eyes flickered up to her door as he continued walking. He passed by Edge's room on the 1st floor and then turned right into the living room. He paused at the archway, his eyes on Edge as his fingers glided over the piano keys. His hair hung in his face and his eyes were closed in quiet concentration. Christian slowly walked in and sat in his chair. He watched Edge under narrowed eyes until the hypnotic music came to a halt. 

Edge slowly lifted his head and turned to Christian. He sighed and gave a small smile. "I'm slightly rusty…" Christian shrugged. "I didn't notice." "I did." Edge and Christian turned to Chris. He was standing under the arch leading into the west wing. He ran his hand through his blond hair and smirked. He walked into to room wearing his silk blue-gray shirt that was buttoned up half way to his chest and his leather pants. Chris shook his head and walked up to Edge, patting his shoulder. "Losing your touch…" Edge stared at Chris as he stood and moved away from the piano. He smiled. "How gracious of you to inform me." Chris sat on his chair. "I know." Chris looked at him. "Well…continue." Edge stared at Chris for a minute and sat down in front of the piano again.

He sighed for a minute, deciding which song he wanted to play. His fingers slid over the key and the sound of Beethoven's Tempest filled the room. Chris watched as his hands moved over the fingers with expertise. He hit the notes perfect--more than perfect. A smug smile covered Chris's face as he played. He did know how to play, he'd give him that. He sighed, his eyes wandering around the room. They fell on Steph, who was standing a few steps away in her silk, mint colored slip. Chris's adam's apple bobbed as he looked at her and then away. Edge's eyes had flicked to Chris. He saw him staring at something passed him so he turned. Causing him to ruin the song with a completely wrong note. Christian chuckled lightly and looked from Stephanie to Edge to Chris. Steph walked behind Edge. "Don't stop. You play lovely." She said softly. She looked at Chris. She paused for a moment. "You never play the violin anymore…" The room grew silent. Chris stood suddenly, knocking his chair over. "What did you say?" Steph looked at him but remained silent. Chris grabbed her by her shoulders. "Answer me! What did you say?" Stephanie's pupils grew. She looked urgently at Edge who only stared intently at her. "Its okay, love. What did you say just now?" Steph looked at all them of them and back to Chris who's eyes had went from saucers to slits. "I--I just said that you played lovely…" "Don't play the role of the idiot now!" Chris spat. "What else did you say?" Edge questioned quietly. "Only that Chris doesn't play anymore…" Steph was on the brink of tears. "What did I do wrong?" Chris's nails dug in her arm. "How did you know I played the violin?" He asked through gritted teeth. Steph squirmed in his grasp. Edge moved forward a step. "You're hurting her Chris." Chris's head snapped to Edge. "I damn well know Im hurting her!" He said wildly. He shook her violently. "Answer me!" "I don't know." She said softly. And then she was screaming it. "I don't know! I don't know!" Chris stopped and looked at her, half crazed. He blinked and pushed her towards Edge. "I want her out of my sight…OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Edge put a comforting arm around her. "Come along, darling." He said softy as he shot a venomous look at Chris. He watched them until they were out of the room and then he turned to Christian. "You heard her…" He spoke quietly. "How does she know…?" Christian looked down. "I…I don't know." Chris turned and watched the licking flames in the fireplace. "She is indeed my punishment." He whispered to the air.

Edge walked Steph into her room and closed the door behind him. She angrily wiped her tears and turned to Edge. "I don't know how much more of his hysterics I can take…" Edge sat on her bed and pulled her into his arms. "He's in a very troubling place right now." "Tessa." She said bitterly. Edge paused. "Yes. Tessa." He said slowly. "But she was you're wife and you aren't going crazy on me…" She stopped for a moment and lifted her head and gave a small gasp when she realized how close Edge's face was to hers. "There was something…going on between them…" She saw a quick glimpse of pain flash over his features. "Yes." He said shortly. "Im sorry." Edge looked at her for a long minute. He caught her of guard when his fingers ran along the side of her face. "Sorry." He whispered. He gave a small laugh. "Always sorry." His lips grazed over hers. Steph closed her eyes. She missed how affection felt. Steph leaned forward, deepening the kiss. His hands combed through her hair. His tongue carefully roamed over hers, testing his boundaries. When he felt hers touch his her pressed her back on the bed. Steph shook under his kiss. They slowly broke. Edge grinned at her. She was the picture. Her eyes closed and beautiful. He ran his thumb over her lips. "All in good time, beauty." He leaned down and kissed her again before leaving the room. 

Steph slowly opened her eyes after the door was closed after Edge. She sighed softly. 


	7. Dreams and Reality

Chris wrung his hands as he stood by his window. The sky was overcast--not a star in sight. He ran his hands through his hair and rested his forehead against the glass. He heard a soft and familiar laugh…so far away. And it took him back…back to when he was last happy.

__

Tessa had her hair loose around her face…the way he liked it. She had on a earth green dress and was barefoot. On any other woman, the dress would be unflattering. But on Tessa, it glowed. She'd been tending to her garden. Irises…she planted for her…the roses, for him. Chris sat on the edge of the bubbling fountain and played on his violin, watching her with adoring eyes. She smiled at him as she clipped a full bloomed rose. She gingerly held in her hands and smelled its sweet fragrance. She then sighed contentedly. She moved the Chris and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "I love you…" She whispered quietly. Chris moved his hand in her hair and rested her forehead against his. "And I love you." He kissed her again. She stood and beckoned him to continue playing. A smiled played on his lips as he began again. He watched as she danced among the ferns and flowers. She was a picture in the darkness. The moonlight shone only for her. He was convinced of this. He played his violin to Violin Romance No. 1. She was a free spirit and he lived through her. As he played he kept his eyes connected to her. To her every movement. Her hair moved like the wind around her as she danced like a dream. She made the song her own with her every movement. She then moved to him and knelt at his feet. Her hands covered his face and kissed him. Chris dropped his violin and gathered her in his arms. They kissed and they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off her feet. "You're my life." He confessed. "Without you…Id die." Tessa shook her head and kissed his neck…his temple. "Never die, Christopher. Never die because of me." He carried her out of the dark garden and up into her room. He didn't care if Edge saw. He didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was Tessa. He walked up the stairs with his eyes closed and his mouth on Tessa's. He kicked open the door and closed it behind them. They fell onto the bed and they kissed and kissed…and kissed…

He was kissing her. And she was kissing him back. Stephanie didn't know what came over him. He just walked in the door with this look on his face…and he kissed her. His hands were in her hair…while his mouth nibbled on her neck and lips. She didn't understand this feeling that was coursing through her. This overwhelming feeling. She tore off his shirt and ran her hands along his warm back. Steph's hands moved and gripped the bed sheets and Chris urgently unbuttoned her blouse with shaking fingers. "Christopher…" She pleaded. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. She wrapped her legs around him and closed her eyes as his mouth moved to her collarbone and lower. Chris ran his finger from her chin, down her neck to her stomach. He made languid circles before moving his lips to kiss her there. He them moved back up and placed open mouth kisses along her chest. "Tessa…" He whispered. "Christopher…" She brought his face back to hers and kissed him fully. That's when it rushed to her. Tessa. He called her Tessa. She could almost overlook it and let herself get lost in this feeling. Almost. She shoved Chris off of the bed and sat up.

Chris lay motionless for a moment. Its like he could almost feel Tessa's kiss. And then he realized he did. He sat up dizzily. He looked and his surroundings. This wasn't his room. This was…He turned and saw Stephanie looking down at him, breathing heavily. And then he knew…he knew what he did. He stood quickly. Steph grabbed a sheet and covered herself. She looked at him, her eyes still glazed. "I don't know what games you're playing…" She began. "No games." He cut her off. He looked at her and paused as if he wanted to speak. He moved towards the door. "I apologize…" He opened the door and looked back at her. He could still see the desire in her eyes.

She could still see the desire in his eyes. His walked a few steps back in the room and stopped. Steph looked at him. He rushed to her and grabbed her by the back of her neck. Every part of him was aching inside to kiss her. To just take her like he felt she wanted. A whimper escaped his lips and he moved away. He covered his face and ran from the room.

Stephanie covered her heart with her hand. "Christopher." She whispered.


	8. Edge's Memory

Edge lay quietly in bed, staring at the ceiling. His hand went to his breast pocket and he took out a picture of Tessa. His Tessa. His fingers ran over the picture. Her gleaming eyes are her loving smile. How had things gone so wrong. Thinking of the end hurt his heart. So he thought of the happy times. When he Tessa finally opened up to him.

__

She had been a beautiful creature. Her beauty is what captivated him. But when he turned her into a vampire like them he didn't count on her being a vile creature. She would scream when he came into the room. She wouldn't eat anything. He left wounded people in her room. But when he'd come back a few hours later, he'd find that she helped them escape. Edge walked slowly up the stairs. Chris said that he had enough of her banshee wails and that Edge needed to shut her up. He sighed and paused outside the door.

Tessa heard him from the moment his foot hit the bottom step. She cringed as she heard him move closer with every stride. When the door opened, his voice came at a whisper. "Please, don't scream." For reasons unknown to both of them, she didn't. She sat in the corner, with her knees drawn up and her brow furrowed. "I have no ill intentions towards you…" He said quietly. He closed the door behind him and moved a step closer. "But I have ill intentions towards you." She said with quiet anger. He wanted so much to smile and laugh. That statement delighted him. But he kept a straight face. "Why?" He asked in what he hoped was an innocent tone. "You've taken from me what I can never get back…" "And what's that?" Her eyes stared at him. "My self respect." Edge stayed silent for a moment and moved closer. "Oh no, my darling." He crouched in front of her and stared into her eyes. "Its there…it will always be there." She turned away, disgusted. Edge smiled slightly. "You're quite the venomous one." She slowly turned to him. "You're quite the evil one…" Edge laughed. "Why, thank you." "It wasn't a compliment--" "It wasn't?" He smiled lightly. His hand moved to her face, testing his boundaries. "I feel your hunger." He whispered. Her eyes snapped to him. "Don't touch me." She said coldly. Edge sighed and moved his hand to his side. He brought his fingernails to his neck and harshly raked them on his skin. He locked eyes with Tessa. She stood quickly. "W-what are you doing?" Edge stood and walked towards her. His dark blood trickled down his neck and onto his soft, white shirt. He moved in front of Tessa, effectively cornering her. "You wont feed from a living creature. How do you feel about drinking from the undead?" Tessa tried to keep her eyes away from his neck. She'd been fighting this sharp pain inside her for some time now. But now it seemed so much more trial some. "Oh, c'mon…you've drank from me before. Or you wouldn't be here. Would you?" Tessa fisted her hands. "Yes, you're the reason I am here." And at that moment she wanted to truly kill him. She could envision him turning to dust. Hearing his screams. Edge leaned toward and moved his mouth to her ear. "Those are loud thoughts…" His neck was inches from her mouth. "Not just thoughts. Intentions." Edge gave a half chuckle. "I wait in anticipation, my love." Her body's longing was at the boiling point now. She could smell his blood…nearly taste it. She didn't think. She didn't want to think. She pounced on him suddenly, knocking them both to the ground. Her mouth was clamped onto his neck, taking his blood. Edge stayed still, only moving one hand on the back of her neck. He let her take all that he could let her. When he felt himself growing dizzy, he gently pushed her back. Tessa straddled him for a minute before moving to the floor. She stared at the ceiling and let her finger drag over her lips, glossed with blood. Edge turned to her, breathing labouredly. "Did you feel that?…the need inside of you…you cant deny it…even trying to is useless. Our desires control who we are now." Tessa turned to him, her eyes sad. "Will it always hurt…the killing?" Edge looked at her and spoke genuinely. "Every time you drink…it goes away that much more. It fades and it fades until you forget…that, or you just don't care anymore." Tessa looked back at the ceiling. Edge moved his hand and covered hers. "Help me forget." She whispered shakily. Edge sat up and pulled her into his lap. "I promise…with everything in me. Ill help you forget." He carefully brought his mouth to her and kissed her softly. Tasting her lips and his blood.

Edge cleared his throat and sat up. Things…had started off well enough. His eyes quickly hardened when he thought about how wrong things had become. He blamed Chris for that. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Chris poisoned Tessa against him. He stood. But that was over. "No need to dwell on the _dead_." He said with a knowing smirk.


	9. Toying with the Body

When Christian awoke it was to screaming. Gut wrenching screaming. He quickly stood out of bed, half fearing it was one of his family. But quickly, he realized it was not. He relaxed and listened to the music the shrieks produced. There was long, lingering cries then it turned into shorter yelps. They were softening with each second. Dying. Whomever it was, was dying. And then the smell hit him all at once. The overpowering scent of blood. It washed over him, then enveloped him in a wave of thirst. His eyes snapped to the door and he walked hypnotically to it and opened it. The gush of air carried the far more powerful scent of blood with it. He gasped at the sheer magnitude of it. He hesitated. Almost fearful to see what lie beyond the hallway. His bare feet slowly moved towards the smell…the sounds. He paused for a moment at the foot of the stairs before walking…moving towards Stephanie's door.

Edge sat on the Edge of the bed as Stephanie held a young man in her lap. "There there." She soothed. "It'll be over soon." Edge dangled a knife limply in his hand over the man's eye. Steph looked at Edge. "You're scaring him." Edge smiled. "He's beyond being scared…he's dead." He dropped the knife into the flesh of the man's eye and laid back on the bed. Steph looked down at the man. She was staring at him, but not really seeing him. Her finger dragged on his cheek, gathering the drops of blood. She tasted it and smiled faintly. 

Christian stood at the door. He gasped and looked away. The man was completely mutilated. All of his fingers were chopped off and were placed carefully in a row beside his body. His left ear was obviously bitten off. He had various teeth marks on his body as well as stab wounds. There was blood splatters across the bed sheets, the floor and wall. Christian kept his eyes downcast and away. "What the fuck are you all doing?!" 

Edge smirked, keeping his eyes on Steph. "Having fun." His smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He grabbed Steph's hand and pulled her to him, letting the body fall on the ground. "C'mere." He pulled her onto his lap and looked at Christian, who had a comical look of shock on his face. "Yes?"

Christian blinked. "We kill for survival…" He said slowly. "What you…both are doing. Its not right." 

Edge stared at Christian for a minute, then broke out into laughter. "Not right." He mocked. "Well, now…" His eyes suddenly hardened and he spoke with quiet anger. "We kill…because we can, my dear Christian. You can cut it any way you want it. All it boils down to, it that we have the power of life and death at our fingertips...at our whim," He absently stroked Steph's hair while he continued. "So don't you dare try this sanctimonious pretense with me." "Sanctimonious? What in the hell are you talking about?" He gestured to the body. "I don't deny that I enjoy the kill--but I don't revel in it. And I don't torture my victims." Edge rolled his eyes. "Who invited you up here anyways?" "I smelled…the blood. And I heard the screams, so--" "So you decided to meddle in someone else business." "Call it what you like," He turned to Steph, "Stephanie…just a few days ago we were talking about this…you said you didn't even really like to feed. We…" He trailed off. He narrowed his eyes at Stephanie. "Stephanie…?" "Leave her alone." Edge growled. Christian moved forwards and snapped his fingers in front of her face. Steph didn't flinch. She continued to have a sated, silly grin on her face. Christian started at her, confused. His eyes slowly traveled to Edge. "What did you do?" He whispered quietly. Edge shrugged and smiled. "What d'ya mean?" Christian knelt in front of Stephanie. "Stephanie? Steph?" Her eyes slowly moved to him. "Christian…" She patted his face. "We need to get you a girl." She smiled and ran her fingers along his jaw. Christian stilled, uncomfortable. Edge moved his mouth to her ear. "Be wary, darling. You seem to be getting the boy 'hot and bothered,' I dare say." Steph leaned forward and blew on his lips so very lightly. Christian blinked and stood. He grabbed a pitcher of water on the nightstand and threw it in Steph's face. 

Steph screamed from the shock of the cool water hitting her face. She blinked and ran her hands over her soaked hair. She blinked rapidly for a few moments and then looked around. Edge was sitting next to her, looking vacantly away. While Christian held an empty pitcher in his hands. "Stephanie?" He asked hesitantly. "What? Why did you do that? Jesus, Chr--" The overpowering smell hit her all at once. Her head turned suddenly to the floor. She gasped and stood, covering her mouth. "Oh God! What--" "You did it." Christian said quietly. "You can Edge." Steph shook her head. "I didn't." She looked to Edge for confirmation. He winked and gave a slight chuckle. 

Steph screamed the most blood curling shriek she could muster. She shoved Edge and Christian out of the room and locked the door.

Chris looked at his door. He heard her scream. He sighed and looked away.


	10. Realizations

She'd been locked up in her room for four days. By her own choice, of course. Edge sat at the foot of her steps until sunrise of 2nd day. But sleep and hunger over came him so he left her to wallow in her misery. 

It wasn't until the fourth day, did Chris decide to inquire about her. He sat on his chair, his eyes riveted on the flames but his mind on Stephanie. Christian seemed a bit distant these past few days, he noticed. And Edge, he only saw him once, when he left the house two days ago to feed. 

"Where has our darling been these few days?" Christian lifted his head and looked at Chris. "What?" "Where's Stephanie." Christian shrugged quickly. "With Edge, I assume." Chris stayed quiet for a moment. "You've never been a good liar." Christian gave a half-hearted chuckle. "No, I am. You're just perceptive." Chris continued to stare until Christian looked away, uncomfortable. He let out a long sigh. "She's been in her room." Chris furrowed his brow. "You say it like it's a bad thing…" Christian nodded slowly. "She's gone and locked herself up there. Its been four days." Chris leaned forward. "Why?" Christian looked at the fireplace. "I…I was in my room…four days ago. And I smelt," he paused, "…I smelt blood. And not just a passing scent. It was over powering. It led to Steph's room," He put his head in his hands. "They killed a man. And not just killed…he was mutilated--" "Who is 'they' ?" Chris interrupted. Christian looked up, as if just realizing Chris was in the room. "Edge and Stephanie." 

Chris stood. He quickly began to walk out of the room. He ignored Christian's pleas to wait and walked briskly towards Stephanie's room. He walked loudly up the stairs and put his hand on the knob--it wouldn't turn. "Stephanie. Open the door." He called quietly. He could here her movement. It was soft and distant. Chris placed his palm on the wood. "Please…" He sighed. And moved away from the door. He then suddenly turned back and kicked the door in. 

The screaming sounds of the wood splintering had Stephanie flinch. She sat in the center of her room, her knees drawn up. She rocked slowly. Chris stood over her, the only noticeable sound was the wind outside. Chris turned his head and saw the obvious shape of a human under a sheet beside the bed. "I've been hearing that you've been a bad girl, Princess…" Stephanie stopped rocking and looked up at Chris, then at the sheet-covered form. "Yes." She whispered quietly. Chris grabbed her by her arm and roughly lifted her to her feet. "Did you think you would so easily go unpunished for a deed so imprudent?" He moved her close and whispered in her ear. "You're self loathing does nothing but humor me, so cease it." Stephanie looked at him, wide-eyed. "I…didn't mean…" "What? You didn't mean to? Oh, that's rich." Chris dragged her over to the body. He pulled off the sheet. She smell of rotting flesh, his them in a strong wave. "You did this." He whispered. "I don't remember." She said quietly. Chris scoffed. "Next you're gonna say the devil made you do it." "I think she's telling the truth, Chris." 

Chris turned to Christian, who was at the door. "What are you talking about…" Christian looked down. "I remember…when I was turned. After…Tes--" he paused, "after _she _died…I remember--vaguely. When you found me. You were arguing with Edge. And you said 'don't play mind tricks with this one and drive it to an early grave' And I was thinking, possibly…" Chris's eyes widened. "Leave us…and take _that _with you" He motioned to the body. Christian gladly left the room, using the sheet to drag the carrion. 

Chris took Stephanie's hand, much lighter now, and guided her to the bed. He sat her on the edge and knelt in from of her. He looked into her eyes, her pupils dilated. "Now, think. What was the last thing you remember before…before." Steph took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"_I…I was in my room. I had just woken up. He was standing over my bed. Smiling. He said…" _Steph squeezed her eyes tighter, unsure. She spoke slowly in broken French. _"Mon amour, regard…dans mes…yeux et…" _She paused. _"…et _

sommeil. Then I remember nothing else. Until…after." Chris blinked. _My love, look in my eyes and sleep, he thought._ He tightened his fists. Steph opened her eyes. "What does that mean…I feel like I know it. But I cant grab it." Chris shook his head and stood. "Don't worry about it, just…go to sleep." He turned. Steph stood and grabbed his hand. "Christopher, tell me now." Her tears were still rolling slowly down her flushed cheeks, but her eyes were strong. He wasn't gonna tell her a damn thing. No woman told him what to do. "My love, look in my eyes and sleep." Damnit. Steph furrowed her brow. "What does that mean?" "What does it matter?" "It matters to me…" She looked away and whispered the words. "…in my eyes and sle…" Her eyes snapped back to Chris. "This is some sort of brainwashing…a trigger…hypnotizing, maybe." Chris laughed dryly. "You're crazy." She bit her lip. "Maybe…maybe not." Steph bit her nail and wandered around the room in though. Chris watched her with observant eyes. "He came in the room…why was he over my bed? And then…together we killed that poor man and--" "Shut up. I don't want to hear this nonsense." He snapped. Steph turned to him, her eyebrow arched. Her eyes darkened to a realization. "Christian…his soul cries because it hurts his insides. He is still so innocent." She walked closer to Chris. "But you…you've killed…Ive seen you kill. And you have no remorse. I know. Yet, you seemed so ready to cast stones a moment ago." She leaned her head close to his ear and whispered. "Its not the killing you hate," she paused, "…it's the fact that I didn't kill with you. It was with Edge." Chris backed up. He stayed quiet for a moment. He laughed again and shrugged. "Like I said…you're crazy." He walked out of the room, and closed the door. He sighed and leaned against it for a moment. His eyes fell to Edge who was sitting at the foot of the steps tossing and catching his blade while staring, amused, at his sire. Chris walked slowly, eyes hard gaze on Edge as he descended. Edge stood when Chris reached the bottom. He waited for Chris to speak. And he did. "We need to have a talk. Now."


	11. Confrontation

A smile spread across Edge's face. He nodded. "Of course." He had a strangely sunny deposition that angered Chris.

Chris walked briskly, without speaking, until they got to the courtyard. He whirled around to Edge after the door was shut. "My mind tells me that I know what you did…There is this…conviction that grabs a hold of me." he turned to Edge, "I've felt it once before."

Edge sat on the Edge of the stone fountain. "Did you bring me here so you could make silly assumptions?"

Chris walked in front of Edge and looked down at him. "No," he said coldly, "I came to give you a warning. Cease these mind games--now. Or suffer the consequences." 

"How…frightening." Edge said dryly. He stood and looked at Chris. "You can't have her…I won't let you. Not again." 

Chris narrowed his eyes. "I don't want her. You're paranoid." He shook his head. "As I've told you before…if I wanted her, Id have her already."

"Oh, you want her. You can fool yourself. But I know you. And now you're trying to incorporate yourself into her life with the premise of 'protecting' her."

Chris moved his face close to Edge's. "You've played this game before…you get fearful…that she's straying away from you. That she'll leave you…so you play with her mind…and drive her crazy. Don't turn her into Tessa."

Edge's eyes widened and he grabbed Chris by his collar. "Don't you speak to me about Tessa! Don't ever speak of her to me! You have no idea." 

Chris smiled. "Oh, but I do. She was scared of you, you know? She would tell me. But she had this unconditional love for you that I couldn't understand. I still don't."

Edge clenched his fists. "Our love was beyond your comprehension. She was mine and you took her from me with your whispered promises and lies."

"No, my Edge. That was you. You told her lies and tricked her so many times…yet you still had a hold on her. You hurt her so deeply with your malicious intentions."

"You drove her to her death." Edge whispered.

Chris eyes roared to life. He reared back and punched Edge squarely in the jaw. Edge stumbled back and fell into the fountain, splashing the foul around them. He yelled and jumped up, then speared Chris to the ground. They crushed the dying rose bush underneath them. Chris could feel the sharp thorns pierce his skin but the anger that was coursing inside him didn't allow him to feel pain. He punched Edge and shoved him off of him and they both stood. Edge bared his fangs for a moment and wiped the blood that was trickling down his brow. 

Chris suddenly grabbed a fallen branch and broke it over his knee. He walked purposefully towards Edge, and grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against the wall. He held the sharp branch in his other hand, a make shift stake. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now."

There was fear in Edge's eyes for a split second. Then he laughed happily. "Do it." He taunted. "Do it, and you'll be alone. You know the system--should you kill me, my entire line dies with me. No more Christian, no more Stephanie. They die as well," he straightened, "Are you ready to give that all up?" 

Chris knew what he was saying. The stake crumbled under his iron grip. He moved his hands quickly to either side of Edge's head and slammed it against the wall. Edge gave a small yelp before falling to the ground, unconscious. 

Chris stood over him. His protégé. He had no idea how things had come to this. This bitter rivalry…ever since Tessa. He shook his head. And now there was Stephanie. Who was as delicate as a flower. He would swear she was…her. But she wasn't. And it drove him to insanity. That was why he had to stay away. 

He sighed and looked at Edge. He rolled his eyes and bent down. He patted the side of Edge's face. "Get up." He said, annoyed. 

Edge moaned. He shoved Chris's hand away. "Leave me alone." He tried to get up but crumpled back to the ground.

Chris grabbed his arm and put it around his neck. "You test my patience, Edge. Far too much," he paused, "Im still angry with you. But you're mine--I created you so you know I could never desert you."

Edge leaned on Chris as they walked inside. "Just let me have her, Chris…let her go…" He pleaded.

Chris stopped and looked at Edge. "What do you mean 'let her go'?" He asked, confused.

Edge stared at Chris and moved away. "You know what I mean…" He ran his hands through his hair and walked away.

Chris stood motionless. What had just happened here? He shook his head. Far too much drama for one day. He turned and walked out of the house into the night. It was time to feed and everything inside him was craving something dark and unspeakable.  



	12. Bittersweet memories

__

Past.

Tessa poured a glass of wine for herself and then for Edge and Chris. Her hands shook as she grabbed the two glasses. She handed one to Edge and one to Chris as they sat quietly in the den.

Tessa sat beside the fireplace, humming to herself. Her eyes were hypnotized by the bright flames. Her fingers curled and she reached out to touch them.

Chris jumped up and grabbed Tessa's arm. "Stop." He said quietly. Tessa sighed and put her hand in her lap. Chris kissed her temple and ran his hands through her hair. 

Tessa looked up at Edge, who was watching them through narrowed eyes. His gaze then gave complete attention to her. His green eyes seemed calm and lovely. They beckoned her to come to him. And she was…

Chris felt Tessa slip away from him…mentally and physically. She walked towards Edge and sat beside him on the Victorian sofa. 

Edge's arms encircled her as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He brought his mouth to her ear. "Tessa…come back to me." He pleaded. 

Tessa shut her eyes as the salty tears fell. She was so confused. Half of her just wanted to be with Chris. To be everything to him. And yet, the other side of her just couldn't let go of her sire. She felt Edge gently rubbing her shoulder. Her eyes flicked to Chris. She could see a pained expression on his face…despite trying to cloak it. She stood. She wanted to go to Chris. Tessa could feel their eyes on her. A small whimper escaped her lips and she rushed to her room, alone.  
"Would you just stop this charade of yours," Edge spat, annoyed. He stood and watched Tessa until she was out of his sight. "You're obviously driving her into madness."

Chris looked at Edge. "Well, isn't that quite the tall tale. Tessa would be fine if you just let her go."

Edge walked to the bar and poured himself a stiff glass of vodka. He quickly drank it, feeling it hit his stomach in a rush. He closed his eyes and titled his head up. "No. I wont. I created her--not you. You just decided to worm your way to her." He put the glass down and walked towards Tessa's room.

Tessa rocked on her bed and hummed the tune Chris played for her on his violin earlier. She knew Edge was coming before his foot hit the bottom step. She drew her knees up and rested her forehead on them. She didn't hear him come in, but she could feel his presence. "You're disappointed in me…" she said, flatly.

Edge sighed and sat beside her on the bed. He moved his cool fingers to her chin and gently turned her head to look at him. "Yes," he said softy, "I am." Tessa tried to look away. "Look at me," he pleaded.

Tessa reluctantly caught his gaze of green. "Im disappointed that you so blatantly betray me by allowing yourself to be mesmerized by my sire's wiles." "Im sorry," she whispered. Edge gave a slight chuckle. "Sorry…always sorry…"

Tears slowly rolled down Tessa's cheeks. "I just…I don't know anymore." Her hand went to her heart. "I don't know."

Edge tucked her hair behind her ear. "Then let me help you, Tessa…you used to know. There was this conviction in your eyes that's now…it's blurred. And he's done that to you…and I loathe myself for letting him."

Tessa shook her head. "No…Edge, you're not to blame, I am."

"He's even convinced you to blame yourself." He said, firmly. His finger moved over Tessa's bottom lip. "Well, I grow tired of letting him control you."

"No, he's not--" Tessa was silenced when Edge leaned forward and ran his tongue across her lip. His hand moved to the back of her neck and he moved her closer. He licked his own lips and backed away his head. "You still taste so inviting…" He confessed. 

Tessa closed her eyes and let out a shuddered breath. He was still like an addictive drug to her. She pulled at his shirt and brought his lips to hers. Her mouth hungrily devoured him as she moved to straddle him. He sat up, with her in his lap kissed her with just as much fervor. She looked down him and ran her hands through his hair. She moved to kiss his neck but was stilled when Edge caught her chin.

"Look in my eyes." His voiced carried a harsh tone. Tessa looked at him as she curled her fingers with his. "Forget there is Chris…For me. Just forget for a time." 

Tessa blinked. Her face changed and she looked genuinely confused. "Who is Chris," She asked innocently.

Edge smiled and captured her mouth again. "No one who matters," He murmured. He gently pushed Tessa back on the pillows. His actions alone pleased him, but only Tessa could satisfy his hunger.


	13. Burning

Stephanie let the steaming hot water scald her skin as it cascaded down her body. The pain of the hot water didn't register to her as her mind spun. Her thoughts were so loud and they rushed through her quickly that they often left her fatigued. She pressed her forehead against the cool marble and felt the steam surround her. She could feel herself slipping…and she welcomed it.

_She could taste blood. Its sweet taste filled her mouth and she greedily swallowed it. She could feel her sharp teeth ripping apart the flesh at the victim's neck. A shudder went through her and she backed away, ashamed. Feeding for her was never easy, but she accepted that it was a way of life. Her eyes slowly fell on the lifeless form at her feet. A boy, not older than 15, she guessed. His eyes were glazed over…death's gaze. His head was tilted, and his neck stretched. _

She looked at the bite that killed him. She leaned down and ran her fingers over it. The blood was starting to dry. She stood, her eyes still transfixed. He was a gift…she felt the pressure of a man at her back. She slumped against it. "Would you like me to bury this one as well," the voice asked quietly. She sighed. "No…just," she paused, unsure, "just…dispose of it." 

Warm lips nibbled on her ear. It was Chris. Her hand moved behind her and to the back of his head. His strong arms wrapped around her waist. His mouth moved to her neck, his teeth gently grazing her skin. "It'll be disposed of," he whispered. He walked in front of her and cupped her face in his hands. His mouth slowly went to her and kissed a soft kiss. "But right now," he continued, "You're the only thing on my mind…" She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Chris's neck. "Take me away from this…," she whispered. "I always do…" He said softly.

She was dancing now…there were candles surrounding them. The room was aglow with the small bursts of light the tiny wicks harbored. Her head felt light…like she'd been drinking…but the feeling made her euphoric. They were dancing to…piano music. And there was sobbing. A small, pathetic sobbing. Her fingers twirled the hair of her dance partner. Long Hair. And she knew it was Edge. There was this undeniable presence that he carried about him. Her head rested on his shoulder. "Make it stop…" she pleaded quietly. She felt Edge tense as he turned to the pianist. A woman sat at the piano, her fingers clumsily trying to play. Edge tilted his head. "When I asked you to play, this is *not* what I meant…" He gently ran his hands over the girls shaking fingers. Edge flicked his wrist in a half-blink, slamming the piano key cover on the woman's dainty fingers. She screamed, her blood dripping along the smooth ebony keys. Edge's carefully folded the key cover back to its resting place and looked at the woman's contorted mask of fear and pain. His finger dipped in small pool of her dark red blood and brought it to his lips. "Sweet, yet not…" He grabbed the woman by her wrist and lifted her to her feet. He put his hands on either side of her face. "Shhh," he said soothingly, "I'm going to let you go…" He smiled kindly and twisted his hands, quickly snapping her neck. He threw her to the floor in disgust. He looked up. "Im sorry, my darling…self pity as such was too much for me to handle," he stretched out his hand, " I think we have a dance to finish, Tessa…" Tessa. Tessa. Tessa…

Chris found her lying motionless in the bathtub, steaming hot water pouring on her reddened flesh. He jumped into bathtub and scooped her up in his arms, blocking the spray of water with his body. He carried her out of the tub opened the bathroom door and quickly put her on her bed. He cupped Stephanie's face in his hands.

__

"Stephanie?…Stephy, wake up…" He wiped her long hair out of her face and touched her forehead. "Steph…" He gently stroked the side of her face. "I need you to wake up, honey…" 

Steph wanted to sleep…just to stay asleep. But she heard him calling. And she couldn't stay away. 

Chris saw her face scrunch up and heard a small whimpering escape her flushed lips. She sat up suddenly, "Tessa." She gasped. 

Chris sat, stunned for a moment. "What?"

Steph blinked, "What?" She looked around the room, dazed. Then at Chris. She furrowed her brow. "I…" Her burning skin got her attention, she looked down at her arm and squealed. She grabbed a blanket and covered her body. Her eyes wildly looked back at Chris. 

He stood, his eyes veiled any emotions he was feeling. They hid the overwhelming desire that was hit him like a wave…so suddenly that it nearly knocked him off his feet. "You were passed out…in the shower…try not to be so stupid as to have the water temperature up to boiling next time." He watched as Steph stared at him with an innocently confused look on her face. Chris's shoulders dropped. He sighed and moved towards Steph's dresser. He rummaged for a moment and then brought out a bottle of lotion.

Steph watched him quietly as he came back with a bottle of lotion. Her mentally tired condition didn't allow her to argue. She sighed softly.

Chris sat on the edge of the bed. His fingers slowly reached for her blanket. His eyes bore into hers and he tugged lightly at it, exposing her bare back. He put his hands on her hip and turned her back completely towards him. He paused for a moment. He squeezed some lotion into his palms and hesitated.

Steph jumped slightly when she felt Chris's hand touch her skin. His fingers gently probed her skin, applying the soothing lotion to her back. His fingers softly moved along her back's contours. His eyes moved to the mirror, catching Steph's gaze. 

She watched him for a long moment. His face was hard, but slowly softened as time drew on. Steph slowly closed her eyes, allowing Chris's touch to calm her. 

Chris watched her as she closed her eyes. He couldn't remember seeing anything so beautiful…he shook his head. Not now. His eyes blurred as now both of his hands ran along her skin. His fingers moved along her spine. Her body felt so familiar to him. He drifted his hands to her shoulders and softly massaged them for a moment, then let the travel to her lower back. He didn't stop himself from letting his hands span across her hips and then slide to her stomach. His hands carefully moved in a pacifying motion. He moved closer, so Steph's back was leaned against his chest.

Steph felt like her insides were on fire. His touch was so intimate and was letting her slip into such a content feeling. Her hand unconsciously let go of the blanket she just clutched over her chest. Its fell into a pool in her lap. She bit her lip and turned her head to her right, as her hand moved up to touch Chris's face. Her fingers turned his head to her and she caught his mouth in her hungry, yet light kiss. 

Chris's hands began to slowly travel upward, testing his waters. The knuckle of one of his hands slowly grazed the bottom of her breast while the other hand linked with hers. 

Steph moved and began to kiss his neck. His skin was warm and soft and just touching him dared her onward.

Chris tightened his grip on her, kissing her with an ecstasy that was quickly overtaking him. His eyes glanced over the mirror and he froze. The picture of both of them took his breath away. They were beautiful…but the feeling inside him halted. This was Stephanie. Yes, he wanted her so badly…he could feel it. And he damn well knew she could, if not mentally, physically. But he couldn't use her…not like this. Chris lowered his head. "Stop…" He murmured. 

Steph couldn't have stopped quicker if he shouted. She came to the realization that she was wantonly straddling him. She blushed and moved away. The harsh feeling of rejection began to take hold. "I…I think you should leave…"

Chris tried to move towards her, but she cowered. Chris felt like an iron hand took hold of his heart and squeezed. He was still for a moment and then moved off the bed. He buttoned up his still-damp black shirt, watching Steph. "Stephanie…" She cut him off, "I thought I said leave." Chris pursed his lips and turned, silently stalking out, closing the door behind him.

Steph covered her eyes with her hands. He twisted her up in knots…every time. And she let him. Well, no more. She didn't have time for this sort of drama. Her mission was clear…clearer than it had ever been. There was a restless spirit in this house…and Stephanie would do everything in her power to help this spirit…Tessa…finally be at peace.


	14. Dangerous flashes

Steph slowly opened her balcony windows and walked onto the stone terrace. The cool night's wind skimmed along her face as she closed her eyes. Her hair hung loose behind her in a large mass of waves and gentle curls. She moved to the railing and rested her hands on it. Her white, silk night gown billowed as she sighed into the darkness.

She put her head down and whispered hesitantly. "When I first came here…I wanted to die. I didn't know my purpose…why me? And as time goes on, I realize that I have a reason for being here…I can feel you here…Tessa…and now, more than ever, Im seeing life through your eyes…I…I don't know what you're trying to tell me, but I know its something important…"

She opened her eyes and stared at the moon. "But then there's Edge…Chris…" She trailed off. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do…"

The familiar feeling of dizziness over came here and she slowly slumped over to the floor.

_She was tense. Something was wrong. Her bare feet traveled across the floor to discover whom was yelling. But she already knew. _

_Her pale hand opened the wooden door slightly. Chris and Edge stood, each holding a knife to each other's throats. The venom in their eyes was unmistakable. "One of us isn't leaving this room…" Chris said calmly, "Not walking anyways." He smirked. "Right behind you is a reinforced steel box. You'll be inside and dropped into the ocean before nightfall."_

_Edge laughed bitterly. "What a colorful imagination you have." And then like lightning, they both slashed their knives across each other's faces, blood dripping on their right cheeks. _

_She screamed, a frightened and bitter scream. They instantaneously dropped their weapons and looked at her. She took a step back. "This has to end…Im the crisis between you two. Im the problem…" She was shaking all over. _

_Before they could utter a word, she ran…ran to her room as they called after her. She double bolted her door._

_Now she flashed to Edge. He was rocking her in his arms. "My blood…my life…" He whispered._

She flashed back into her room. She could hear them running up the stairs. She threw open the balcony doors, gasping for air. She could hear the banging…they would break it soon. She climbed on top of the edge of the balcony, and looked down. Waves crashed below her. Her white silk nightgown whipped at her legs…

She flashed back to Edge holding her. "Die tonight and then rise like the phoenix…" He uttered.

They now broke the door, the wood screaming with the pressure. Their footsteps were closer…she breathed in all she could…and she jumped…

Edge screamed and grabbed Steph around her waist, yanking her onto the balcony floor with him. 

Steph gasped and sat up. _What…?_ She looked at Edge and grabbed her arm in pain.

Edge's eyes were wide with shock. "What in Satan's name…" His voice shook. "What were you thinking?!" He suddenly grabbed her shoulders. "Answer me!" He yelled.

Steph flinched. "I…" She stopped. She felt Edge's nails digging into her skin. "You're hurting me…" She said quietly.

Edge quickly released his grip and asked her again, quietly. "What were you doing, Stephanie? I just about had a heart attack…"

Steph stood slowly and moved back into the room. "Do you ever get the feeling that someone is watching you?" 

Edge walked behind her, closing the balcony doors. "Sometimes," He confessed softly.

Steph grabbed a match from her dresser and struck it across her nail and lit the candles around her bed. "…the feeling that someone is trying to," She paused, "Communicate with you…" She flicked her wrist, extinguishing the flame. "I feel it. Now, more than I ever have. And I know…I know its what Im supposed to do. Im supposed to help her…"

Edge furrowed his brow and moved closer to Steph. "Who is this _her_ you speak of?" 

Steph took her brush and began combing her hair. "Tessa." She said quietly.

Edge looked at her for a moment, confused. "Is that's what's been going on for the past few days now?"

Steph nodded. "…I get flashes…memories…and she wants me to help her be at peace."

Edge quickly knelt at Steph's side. "No, Stephanie. You don't understand. Tessa…she…" He trailed off. "She loved Chris and I very, very much. But she was also this…jealous little thing…" He paused. "Love, she doesn't want you to help her. If she lingers its because she wants to. Not because she's trapped between these two infinite parallel planes…"

Steph tilted her head, confused. "Im not quite sure I follow what you're saying…"Edge took her hand softly. "Stephanie, if Tessa is coming to you then I implore you to ignore her. Turn away and don't let her memories overtake you." "Why?" "She'll do anything, even now…to kill you," Edge looked straight into Stephanie's eyes. "She's rather see you dead than with Chris or I."

He looked towards the balcony. "What happened just now…" He hesitated, "It was the déjà vu in every sense of the word…" His voice cracked. "Because Tessa died the exact way…she killed herself, Steph."


	15. Despair

Christian hesitated at Stephanie's door. He held a tray of food in his hands and looked at Steph, laying with her back to him.

"You can come in…" Steph said quietly. She rolled over and looked at Christian, motioning him in with her head.

He set the tray on her dresser and stood, uncomfortable. "I--I thought you might be famished…" He trailed off.

Steph sat up and nodded. "I am. Thank you…"

Christian smiled lightly. "You're welcome." He turned and began to walk out of the room.

Steph sat up. "No, wait. Please…" She patted the edge of the bed. "Would you sit for a while…?"

Christian hesitated. She had been a strange soul as of late, but his kind side always won over. "Surely." He sat on the bed and looked at Steph. "Are you well?"

Steph laughed softly. "Hmmm, well…that _is _the question. Physically, Im in pain, and mentally Im spent. Courtesy of Tessa."

Christian lifted his head and then slowly nodded. "I knew…there was something…my brother and Chris try and protect me…keep me in the dark." There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked softly.

Steph laid back on the bed and sighed. Her finger curled through her hair as she looked up at the ceiling. "I think I would…"

Steph didn't mind that Christian nibbled at her grapes and cheese while she talked and talked. He listened and that was something she hadn't had in a while. For someone to just listen.

When Steph finished talking she turned to Christian who was now laying beside her quietly taking everything she said in.

He gave a half chuckle. "Well, that's…hmmm…" He turned his head and looked at Steph. "I can feel your anguish…"

Steph smiled lightly. "Thanks."

Christian took her hand. "No, really…" He held her hand in a firm grip. "We're connected. Your sire is my sire…in a peculiar manner…you're like my sister."

Steph nodded, thinking. "I suppose so." She paused, "I used to have another brother…" She trailed off.

Christian propped his head up on his elbows. "Would you like to talk about it."

Steph sighed. "That part of my life is dead. Thinking about it only hurts."

Christian sat up. "Well, Ill leave you…I hope you feel better." He picked up the empty tray and walked to the door. He paused and turned around. "I never knew Tessa…but whenever Chris talked of her…What Im trying to say is, she didn't seem like the envious kind to me." He shrugged and left the room.

Steph stared at the door long after he left. Edge wouldn't lie to her. Of that she was certain…but then again, he didn't tell her of Tessa. Chris did. She shook her head. She couldn't think of it right now. She had a vicious headache and she just wanted to rest. But she knew it was impossible. Her mind was racing a mile a minute and the throbbing at her temples was growing. She knew what was coming. "Stay away." She spat. "I don't want your pathetic memories. Leave me the hell alone."

She didn't think it would stop it and she was right. It was like she couldn't stop her heavy lidded eyes from closing.

Chris walked into Stephanie's room. He needed to tell her everything. He stopped short when he saw she was asleep. He quietly walked to her bedside and looked down at her…so peaceful. So he nearly jumped out of his skin when her eyes snapped open. He instantly felt like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He took a small step back. "I was, uh…" He looked at her sternly. "…Making sure you didn't get into anymore trouble."

Steph sat up and looked at Chris. "Chrissy…" She breathed. She knelt on the bed so she was at eye level with Chris. Her hand gently ran along the side of his face to his chin.

Chris nearly jumped and backed away. "Stephanie…" He trailed off, his voice was almost pleading.

Steph frowned and stood. "What troubles you, my darling?" 

Chris laughed nervously. "Trouble…? Well, firstly you do…" He moved away as she walked closed.

"What?" She inquired. She walked towards him until she successfully had him in a corner. "Play your violin for me."

Chris frowned. "What?"

She smiled and cupped his face in her hands. "Don't be silly. Just play for me…" She moved on her tiptoes and kissed Chris on his forehead.

Chris stilled. "Steph…" He whispered quietly.

Steph frowned at Chris and backed a step. "Why do you keep calling me that? Stop it." She then smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just call me your darling Tessa and then all will be well, agreed?"

Chris's eyes flashed to hers and in a sudden movement, he pushed her away, the bed breaking her fall.

She began to cry then, her face away from Chris's. She grabbed at the sheets and screamed into them. Her toes curled as she bawled, clutching the coverlet as her nails ripped into them. 

Chris didn't know what to do. So he stood, motionless as her screams ripped into the deepest part of him.

"She doesn't go away…" She said. She suddenly sat up, her arms supporting her as they pushed into the bed. She turned to Chris. "I don't know what she want and I don't care to know. Get her out of my head!" She stood and ran to the stone wall. She then began hitting her head, her blood staining the granite.

Chris grabbed her around the waist and tackled her to the floor. She squirmed like a wild cat in his arms and it took everything in him to pin her to the ground. He held her there until he felt the tension leave her. He looked at her, shocked and afraid of what he saw. The blood on her…the look of resignation in her tear filled eyes. He rocked her in his arms and tried to quiet her with soothing words. 

Steph took his hand and gently ran her thumb into his palm. "Will you help me keep her away?" 

Chris moved the her brown strands of hair, heavy with blood, away from her face. "Who, love? Tell me."

Steph's gave a look of pain as she spoke her name. "Tessa."

Chris was so very still then. He felt aware of the calm that filled the room. His ears could even faintly pick up the sound of the city below. "What do you….what?" He asked quietly.

Steph lifted her hand and let her fingers touch her temple. "She's here. Sometimes she's here. And she wont let me be."

Chris felt his chest tightening. _Tessa. _He was trying to think things out but every thought was a blur. "What does she want…is…is she trying to contact me?" He was trying desperately to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

"I don't know. She doesn't talk to me. She only makes me feel…feel what she felt. And see her memories. I don't know why." She moved nestled closer to Chris. "Just hold me until I sleep."

Chris held her tighter and stayed silent. He had so many things he wanted to say…to ask. But nothing was coherent enough to grasp. So he held her close…long after sleep overtook her.


	16. Revelations

Steph sat and her vanity table and looked at her reflection. She'd never really looked in the mirror long enough to notice the changes that had overtaken her since she's began her new life. Her eyes were still brilliant, yet they seemed brighter. And there were golden flecks in the iris that she'd never notice before. 

Her skin was smooth and free of any blemishes. She moved her fingers to run over the cool surface of her cheek. It was truly a beautiful complexion--the paleness yet the slight golden sheen she still possessed was ever present.

She picked up her silver-lined brush with it's soft bristles and ran it through her hair. Her thick mane was a lovely mass of curls in a gentle chocolate hue. The magnificent sheen it held was clearly one which no human could possess yet it wasn't so abnormal as to attract attention. Steph combed it until it felt like fine silk. She left it loose, cascading down her shoulders. 

She grabbed a small container of lip gloss and dipped in her finger, running it across her lips. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her hands, grabbing eye shadow. She chose a soft, golden color and lightly brushed it over her lids. She then looked in the mirror, satisfied, and stood.

She wore a black satin, corset dress. The back of the dress laced up and was held together in the front with hook and eye buttoning. The dress was the length of mid-thigh. She slipped on a dainty pair of black heels and walked around the room, making sure she was capable of walking freely. She was. 

A breathy sigh escaped her lips as she began to descend the stairs. She saw Christian waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

He had on a tailored suit, his hair carefully tied back. And his fine Italian leather shoes were shined so, that reflections could be seen in them.

Christian watched her as she came closer. She was an absolute vision, of that he was sure. He offered his arm to her. "My lady," he said brightly.

Steph linked her arm with his and laughed. "Why, dear Christian, is that you?" 

"None other." They laughed again as they made their way into the living room. 

Chris was standing by the fireplace, his hand resting on the marble mantle. While Edge sat casually on the skeleton chair. 

A table Stephanie had never seen before was in the center of the room. It was adorned with four crystal glasses. 

Chris couldn't believe how enchanting Stephanie looked. Everything inside his churned. He cleared his throat. "Let's us try and be civilized for an evening." 

Edge moved towards Steph and took her away from Christian. "You look ravishing," he whispered.

Steph gave a shy smile. "Thank you. You look quite…dashing yourself in that suit."

Edge chuckled and touched his jacket. "Oh, this worn out thing? Its an antique really…hardly fashionable. But thank you." He pulled out a chair exactly opposite of the head of the table and beckoned Steph to sit. Which she did.

Chris sat at the head of the table and watched as Edge sat on his left while Christian sat on his right. He looked straight ahead at Stephanie who was looking back at him. He cleared his throat and looked at his family. The family he began. "When I was turned…my sire was a man of no purpose. He wasn't like we are…with feelings…emotions. He was just a rogue vampire who killed to feed. There was no mind in him. I was turned by accident," he paused, "I bit him, trying to get out of his grip and in doing so, I unwittingly drank from him. He was still with me when I awoke. And I knew…Im not sure how…that I was superior to him, despite he being my sire." He stopped talking and looked around the room. "It wasn't hard to overpower him. And he lives to this day…otherwise none of us would be sitting here. A cage seemed appropriate at the time. And it still does." Chris cleared his throat and stood. "You are all my family. Each and every one of you. All animosity aside, I care deeply for every part of you all." Chris moved and disappeared into the kitchen and came back holding a gold decanter. 

Steph knew instantly that it was blood. She watched as Chris slowly poured the thick liquid into Edge's glass, then Christian. 

Chris kept his eyes on her and he filled her glass. He then placed the decanter on the table and held his glass up.

Edge and Christian stood, each holding their glasses.

Chris lifted his head. "To us. And may we all prosper in the present and into the future." He saluted his glass into the air and then drank deeply. Edge quickly followed suit and then Christian after the most brief of hesitations. 

Steph held her goblet, the glass was warm due to the perfectly fresh blood. She stared into it, a magnificent shade of red she only saw with the liquid that gave human's life. The scent was overpowering and yet she had yet to bring it to her lips. What was slaughtered for the sake of their recreation?

"Its not human," Chris said. "So do not mourn an un-slaughtered human and soil the occasion."

Steph's eyes flickered to Christian and then Edge. "Cheers." She said quietly, bringing the glass her mouth. The addictive taste lingered around her tongue before she swallowed. After she did so she immediately dropped the glass, priceless crystal and blood mingling together on the floor. She gasped deeply and backed up, her pupils suddenly dilated. She blinked rapidly, stumbling back and falling to the floor. 

Christian rushed to her, with Edge and Chris close behind. He grabbed Stephanie and sat her on Chris's velvet chair. "What in hell was in the blood?!" Christian yelled as he tried to calm Stephanie.

Chris and Edge looked confused. "Its what it always is when we celebrate," Edge spoke rapidly, "Its my blood because Im the sire of you and Steph and its mixed with Chris's blood because he is my sire…"

"Then why is this happening to her?!" Christian exclaimed. 

Steph's blinked for a moment longer before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her lids closed. Their voices were so far away…so far.

__

My blood…my life…

Die tonight and then rise like the phoenix…

Flashes came and left quickly through Stephanie. Edge's face…Chris's eyes…a ruby-encrusted dagger…her blood…a leather bound book…a lifeless woman…lips…her hands…blood…blood…blood…

__

My blood…my life…

Die tonight and then rise like the phoenix…

Stephanie screamed and began to thrash so forcefully that it took the three of them to hold her Steph. "Oh God," she screamed, "Oh God!" She then suddenly stopped struggling.

Chris could still feel that she was extremely tense as be backed up a step. 

Steph slowly opened her eyes and looked and the three of them so intently watching her. She stumbled to her feet, tearing her arm away from any helping hands. She walked shakily around the room…she knew. Maybe she always knew, and just refused to believe it. She turned to the three vampires before her. She looked from Christian to Edge and finally to Chris. She spoke, her voice shaking. 

"Im Tessa," she said, "Im Tessa…"


	17. Reunion

The silence is the room was deafening. Chris's stared at Stephanie through slightly narrowed eyes. Edge's eyes were like saucers, in shock. While Christian blinked, confused. 

Edge began to move towards her but stopped short when Stephanie lifted her hand.

"No, no. Don't come near me. None of you come near me." She put her hand on her forehead, her head spinning. She angrily wiped away the tears that snaked down her cheeks and looked heavenward.

"Tessa's dead," Chris said quietly.

Steph lowered her head and looked at Chris. "No, Christopher. Im right here…in front of you." When Chris tried to advance towards her, she backed up a step. "No…please. I can't…"

Christian shook his head. "Steph, honey, I think you're confused…we can get you help…"

"Listen to me," she said calmly, "I can prove it. Really, I can…" Her hand shakily moved to the side of her head as she tilted to one side. She parted her hair just above her left ear, revealing a long scar. "You both had warned me not to run along the stone steps. 'You'll fall and bust your head open'…you were both right. And you two were at my side before I could cry…," she paused, blinking back tears, "…that naïve girl died when she threw herself off of the balcony one sunny morning…and that same girl is standing right here in front of you right now…"

Edge nearly stumbled as he moved towards her. He stopped when he was nearly a foot from her. His eyes roamed over her, as if almost frightened. He suddenly rushed to her so quickly that Steph nearly flinched. His long fingers roamed from the sides of her forehead to her chin. He closed his eyes and gently let her hair run through his fingers. He smelled her scent and sighed. His hand moved to the back of her neck and he moved his lips over hers…testing her. He seemed like he was searching for something.

Steph let him kiss her. Yet she remained very still. She was so very aware of everything around her. And these memories were coming so suddenly that it was overwhelming.

Edge broke the kiss ever so slowly and looked at Tessa, his eyes warm. "Tessa…"

Steph moved on her tiptoes and kissed his temple. She turned and looked at Chris--whom stood frozen…his emotions still hidden so well in his expressionless stare. She slowly moved away from Edge and walked towards Chris. She stopped when they were mere inches apart. She watched as his eyes suddenly grew glassy as tears began to snake down his face. 

Chris abruptly fell to his knees. His arms encircled her legs as he pulled her close. His head was buried in her thighs as he began to cry, his whole body visibly shaking. 

Steph blinked, trying in vain to keep the tears from falling. Her hand slowly moved to caress the side of his head, stroking his hair. "Christopher…" she whispered.

Chris gripped her legs tighter, as if afraid that she would disappear should he let go. "Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me," his asked, his voice muffled against her leg.

Steph sunk to the floor and wrapped her arms around him. "I wont leave you…never again."

Chris's arms wrapped around her and held her. "I was dead until you came back…I was dead…"

Edge watched their emotional reconciliation a few feet away. He turned away abruptly. He clenched his fists and tightened his jaw--there was so much inside him right now that was ready to erupt.

"Not yet," he whispered.


	18. The next evening

When Steph awoke the next night, she found all three of "her boys" at the foot of her bed. All curled up with blankets, pillows, and waves of blonde hair. She sat there…for how long, she didn't know. But she just watched them. And they all looked so beautiful and serene, each in their own way.

It was Christian who woke first. He, like all the others, had keen senses. Yet one of his sharpest ones was the over powering feeling when someone was watching him. A gift that came in handy at times. He sat up, running his hands over his tired face. He looked at Steph for a long moment before speaking. "So what do I call you now," he asked softly. "I don't know whether to call you Tessa, Stephanie or what."

Stephanie looked around the room quietly, contemplating what Christian said. "I was Tessa when I was first here…reborn into a vampire…but she died so long ago. Im Stephanie now," she nodded with reassurance. "Stephanie. Call me Stephanie." 

Christian smiled. "Then Stephanie it is." He then stood and sat beside Steph. 

She put her head on her friend's shoulder and sighed. "Im just so tired," she admitted. 

Christian held her close. "It'll be fine. I know it will," he paused, "I thought you were losing your mind…"

"I thought I was too…it was frightening…but thankfully, Im not."

Christian nodded and spoke hesitantly. "I was…thinking about what happened to you…and do you realize that when it began, you were human, you turned into a vampire, died, became human, and then became a vampire again?…It….doesn't seem possible."

Steph was quiet for a long moment. She really hadn't thought of it. Anger was slowly beginning to flood through her veins. She'd been giving a second chance at mortality. How many people could say that? And it was snatched away…again.

Yet, she couldn't fault Edge. He loved her as Tessa and as Steph. And perhaps the reason he turned her again was his way of dealing with his grief.

She sighed quietly and let her mind wander as Christian held her, as she watched Chris and Edge sleep.

Chris had been awake for some time now. His mind was working quickly. He hadn't even though of what Christian had asked Stephanie. If a vampire died via suicide, were they reborn as human? If so, could this only happen once? If not, how did this happen? He had always wanted better for Tessa…Stephanie…so there was much anger towards Edge and his selfishness. Stephanie was finally away from all this. The life she hated. And Edge brought her back again, unwillingly, again. Edge was awake, he just knew it. And he hoped that the feelings coursing through him, projected onto his creation.

Edge winced. Chris was beyond upset, he was livid. Every part of him was humming with a dull pain…Chris's anger. He kept his face buried in his pillow. His hand softly touched Chris's, trying to placate him. He felt him stiffen. Edge sighed and moved his hand away, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes for the benefit of Christian and Stephanie. He locked eyes with Steph for a long moment. "Evening."

Steph felt cold for the briefest of moments and then nothing. She smiled lightly. "Good evening."

She blinked and in that instant, Chris had already moved to the window, opening the curtains to the dark night. 

"Christopher," she called gently. 

Chris turned his head slightly, acknowledging her.

"Good evening to you to."

Chris nodded and looked back outside. He needed to know what happened to Steph. So many things just didn't add up. He turned abruptly and walked towards the balcony doors, flinging them open and walking onto the terrace.

Steph stood. And walked forward a few feet, then let Edge hold her in his embrace while they watched him. 

Chris looked over the ledge to the crashing surf below. He turned back to his family, his hair flowing with the wind.

"You jumped…" He looked back over the edge. "Right here." He climbed onto the Edge and looked down.

Steph tried to break free away from Edge but he held her fast. "Christopher…!"

He turned carefully. "You stood here…" He was hearing her, but not hearing her. "Edge and I had been fighting…and I suppose you just couldn't take it anymore," he pointed towards the door. "You ran up the stair and climbed right here…"

Steph could see it clear in her mind as if it was happening. Tears fell onto the floor…

"And we all watched…" His voice broke, "you jumped…and there was nothing we could do because sunrise was coming over the horizon…"

"Im sorry," she whispered. 

Chris nodded slowly. "I know…but I don't…I just don't understand how…" he trailed off.

Edge kissed Steph's cheek. "Sometimes there are things that are just beyond our comprehension."

"Yes…that is true," he looked over the edge again. "If I jump…do you think I too would become human?"

"No," Edge said firmly. 

Christian's eyes suddenly flicked to him, narrowing slightly.

Chris turned and looked at Edge for a long minute. "Perhaps you are right…then again, you could be wrong. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Christopher," Steph pleaded, "Please come down."

Chris gazed at her and then hopped down. "Of course, sweetness. I wouldn't risk your life or the life of any of you for the sake of humanity." He took her hand and pulled her away from Edge. "Your life is too precious to me," he whispered. 

Edge watched them and then smiled. He almost roughly pulled Steph to him. "Besides, all he would have succeeded in doing was marring his pretty face on those sharp rocks," His said in a saccharine tone.

"Oh, I would have just cut yours to match," he said quietly.

The two men stared at each other, the hostility was obvious.

Christian quickly intervened, taking Steph's hand and walking towards the stairs. "Lets go the garden and see if we can prune any flowers for you to bring inside."

Steph kissed Christian's cheek, thanking him. "That sounds lovely, let's go."

Edge and Chris walked behind them. Both sulking, arms crossed.


End file.
